


Requiem

by thundrstormy



Series: Ghost! Michael AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bisexual Character, Blood and Gore, Gay Character, It'll be happy I promise, Multi, Poor Jeremy, Poor Michael, they don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrstormy/pseuds/thundrstormy
Summary: After an attempted suicide, Michael finds out that committing suicide has devasting consequences, having to deal with the aftermath of what he had done to his best friend, his friends, and his family. Ghost shenanigans and all, Michael has to get Jeremy to move on from his own death, and for him, in turn, to move on. Or, maybe theirs a tiny chance for him to be alive again? That seems to be further and further unlikely.*Temporarily cancelled*





	1. Broken Headphones

It was cold when Jeremy started walking home... or rather to Michael's house. It was spring and all... but still had a bit of wintery taste to it. His brow furrowed, worry glistening in his eyes as he made his way to Michael's. He hadn't been at school.. all day and that worried him a lot. He could be sick, or something else reasonable. But, just a sense of dread was sitting inside his stomach and he had a sickening suspicion it wasn't anything like that. Was he okay? Was it because of what happened with the Squip? Was he having bad nightmares?

 

If he was, and it was because of that, Jeremy would feel really guilty. They already apologized and had a heart-to-heart conversation about what happened to them at the Halloween party, and they forgave each other. And he remembered that Michael wanted to punch the "floppy disk" which had been very funny, which made Jeremy smile a bit as he walked down the sidewalk. But then his smile fell a bit, the feeling of dread overtaking the brief happy moment he had just a few minutes ago.

 

Jeremy was really, really worried about his best friend. Extremely worried even. He tried texting him all day when he could and he got nothing, not even a read on his texts. And... that scared him, he was literally suffocating in worry. Because it was better for Michael to actually read them than to not at all. Because then he knew that he at least could see the texts. Different scenarios were going through his mind at lightning speed. 'Calm down..' He told himself. 'You're probably worrying over nothing! Maybe he just slept in, and then decided to just skip.' But, the sinking dread was still there, overwriting the suggestions his mind gave him. He felt like something bad had happened.

 

Once he got to Michael's house, he slowly went up to the door, and hesitantly knocked. Wait- he might be in bed... o-or... something. Getting out the key he had been given a long time ago, he unlocked it and opened the door. The house seemed eerily quiet, but it was usually that way when Michael's moms weren't home. But, the fact that it was this quiet, concerned him even more. Because Michael usually was doing something or another and that made a little bit of noise. "Michael? You here?" He called into the house, wincing a bit at the echoing effect that his voice made. At-least Michael would hopefully hear him right?

 

But he didn't get an answer. Was.. was he that sick? Maybe. The dread seemed to be getting worse as Jeremy started up the stairs. Going silent as he made his way to Michael's bedroom, opening the door to look and see if he was in there. Nope, he wasn't. That scared him, a lot. "Michael? Where are you, dude!" He yelled into the hallway, before turning back to the bedroom, it looked pretty messy, not that was a problem. But..it looked like a bad kind of messy. Like he was in a hurry or something. Or maybe it was just Jeremy getting anxious. "Michael?" He called out again. Maybe he was in the basement?

 

Panic began to set in as he found that Michael wasn't in the basement, and it seemed he never even touched it since probably yesterday night. This had to be a prank, it had to be. Frantically searching around the basement about three times, Jeremy ran up the stairs. "Michael!" He yelled out, extreme panic in his voice. "This isn't funny at all, where are you!" If this was a joke just to scare him, he would probably shake him and hug tell him to never do that again. Because this wasn't funny. Not funny at all. He started, upstairs again, opening all the doors and looking for Michael. He had to be in the house, his car was parked there in the driveway.

 

Then, he got to the bathroom on the second floor of the house, trying to open the door, but couldn't. It was locked. Was... Michael in there? He had to be if it was locked. But, why did he lock it? Was... was he okay? The freckled teen put an ear to the door. "Michael.. you in here?" He asked, praying for him to answer. But he didn't hear anything. Maybe he wasn't even in their? No, it wouldn't be locked or anything if that was the case. He grabbed the handle and try to pull. "Michael.. please open the door."

 

No answer. The dread was getting worse and worse every second. Finally, Jeremy managed to get the door to open. His blue eyes widened a bit. "W-What?" He managed to say. Micheal was... on the floor. Splatters of blood were near his wrists and arms, and a bottle of pills was on the counter, no pills in the bottle. Gashes and cuts were all over Michael's arms, deep and frantic looking, some new, some old and reopening. Michael's mouth was open, drool coming from it. His eyes were closed, and a painful expression was on his best friends face. Jeremy held onto the handle of the door, which barely was able to keep him from staying up from falling to the ground. "M-Michael?" He managed to whimper out. No.. this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

 

The teen made his way over to Michael, managing to crouch down next to him as far from the blood as possible, before just falling to the ground. "Michael.. is this a joke? Because this isn't funny dude." Jeremy spoke with wide blue eyes, tears forming in his eyes. He started shaking Michael. "This isn't funny." He repeated, voice shaky. He was faking it, right? He was totally faking it. This was just some dumb prank that just... wasn't funny. This couldn't possibly be happening. Right? Jeremy put his ear to Michael's chest, hoping.. just hoping for a pulse. Something. But, there was absolutely nothing. No heartbeat. No pulse. Empty. And.. it was so... cold. His friend's body was cold.

 

Tears began to feel down his face, a choked and restrained sob coming out of Jeremy. "No... Michael, you can't be dead. You.. you can't. You're my player one, you can't fucking die on me... M-Michael... you can't..." He choked out, horror in his eyes. Jeremy couldn't keep it in anymore, he just let himself sob. "Michael... Michael.. please..." He sobbed out, feeling himself start shaking. "W-Why... why did you do this... I could of... I could of helped you..." He whimpered out. "I'm sorry... I couldn't see something was wrong..." Jeremy whispered, before.. just sobbing. No more words were spoken. Just.. crying.

 

\-----

 

Michael slowly opened his eyes. That wasn't supposed to be happening. He shouldn't have even woken up.. from what happened today. But, he was awake. Did.. did he dream of himself doing that? He was certain he didn't, it had felt real. Did.. did someone find him? Did Jeremy find him? Was he in the hospital? It didn't look like it. It looked like his bathroom. He fully opened his eyes and glanced around. Wait... what? He was certainly dead, that was for sure. His body was right there after all. Wait- He looked down at himself, which.. he looked rather transparent. What.. what the fuck? His eyes widened a little bit at a slight realization. Holy shit.

 

He jumped a bit or.. floated up a bit (?), when he heard a voice from the front door, cringing a bit at how jumpy he was. "Michael? You here?" The voice had called. It sounded familiar. Jeremy. "Shit-" Michael muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, and... he didn't want Jeremy to find all.. this mess. The more he looked around, the more Michael noticed he made a big ass mess. He couldn't even die right. Goddamnit- The dead teen then looked at himself again. Yup, he was transparent alright. And definitely floating. Holy shit, he was a ghost.

 

He listened to Jeremy call to him, feeling himself frown a bit as he looked toward the door. Michael suddenly had a thought. Could- Could Jeremy maybe hear him? He could try. But, it probably wouldn't work. "J-Jere?" He called out, which he was surprised to find that there was no echo. Well... being a ghost now and all.. he couldn't probably make his voice echo since he was sorta disconnected to the world in a way. All he could do was wait. And pray that Jeremy wouldn't go to the bathroom. "Michael.. you in here?" He heard Jeremy ask through the door. "Shit- Please don't come in here!" The hoodie-wearing teen begged, trying to make his voice loud. He wanted Jeremy to hear him. To get him to go. "I'm fine I promise!" He lied, maybe and hopefully able to fool Jeremy, hoping he could hear him.

 

But it didn't work, and he saw the door open. "Jeremy no please-" He spoke frantically. Jeremy didn't need to be here. "Please, go.." He spoke pitifully. It wasn't working. Jeremy couldn't hear him, no matter how hard he tried. "M-Michael?" Jeremy whimpered out. This broke Michael's heart. Why.. why did he do this? He watched as Jeremy made his way to his body, and falling beside it. God, he wished he could take it all back. "Michael.. is this a joke? Because this.. this isn't funny dude." Jeremy spoke, his eyes widening. He saw tears forming in his best friend's eyes. He wished this was a joke or a prank. He wished this wasn't real. But it was real as day. And, he regretted every bit of it.

 

"I'm... so sorry Jere-" Michael managed to choke out, dropping down next to him, or tried to due to.. being a ghost and everything. He felt tears beginning to form in his own eyes as he watched Jeremy sob. And what broke his heart to most was what Jeremy had said. He wanted so bad to apologize, to hug him, to comfort him. But he couldn't. What did he get himself into? Why did he do this? He couldn't even remember why he did it. Only remembering him dying, and not even about the note, nor the cause. What... what the fuck.

 

Jeremy didn't deserve this. He didn't even deserve to do such a thing he did. But, it was done. And he had to fix it, somehow. "I'm... I-I'm so sorry.." Michael choked out, feeling the tears go down his face. He was an idiot. A fucking idiot. Why didn't he think about what Jeremy would think for one minute? Apparently, he didn't. At all. He just heard Jeremy got a little quiet, still crying, but not full out sobbing anymore. "What...?" He heard Jeremy say. 


	2. Some News

I had to say this sooner or later, but I'm not that interested in Be More Chill anymore. And sadly, for now, this fic (and the other one) is going to be canceled, as well as Stupid Furries. This fic is going to stay up, and I intend to maybe finish it sometime in the future. As for Stupid Furries... I will also keep it up, but I'm not sure where I'm going with it.


End file.
